toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hel
Hel is an exiled former member of the Aesiris, the daughter of Loki, and Administrator for Helheim. Hel is the secondary main antagonist of the Too Human ''storyline. She is voiced by Tasia Valenza. Norse Mythology Hel In Norse mythology, Hel is the ruler of Helheim, the realm of the dead. She is the youngest child of the trickster god Loki and the giantess Angrboda. In the Prose Edda her appearance is described as half-black and half-flesh colored, and as further having a gloomy, down-cast appearance. The gods had abducted Hel and her brothers from Angrboda's hall. They cast her in the underworld, into which she distributes those who are sent to her; the wicked and those who died of sickness or old age. Her hall in Helheim is called Eljudnir, home of the dead. Her manservant is Ganglati and her maidservant is Ganglot (which both can be translated as "tardy"). "Hel" Encyclopedia Mythica from Encyclopedia Mythica Online. Accessed July 15, 2008 Too Human From the manual: The daughter of Loki is administrator of Helheim, the smoke-filled necropolis where the dishonorable dead rot. A gifted scientist, she is infected by both an incurable wasting disease and her father’s blasphemous nature. Treat with caution. Hel Age, chronologically: 700+ (estimate, no existing records) Age, apparent: 30-35 Race: Cybernetic Human. Unknown gene stock, possibly manipulated Aesir. Blood Type: Originally ARH+, now probably contaminated with pathogens and other toxins. Implants: None on record. Hel's Profile All of this information represents Hel before Helheim and the surrounding provinces of Niflheim were granted independence in exchange for material dependencies. Additional information gleaned since this date has been added where possible. Geneering Profile * Unknown, but immune system is seriously dilapidated if disease is present. * Probably engineered neurologically for human-machine interactions. 'Hermod’s Notes:' ''Our intelligence gathering efforts have resulted in little to add. Hel suffers from some kind of wasting disease and she has experimented upon herself in attempts to cure it. Interrogated technicians say that large portions of her body have been replaced with cybernetics to stem the disease or to replace areas that are lost. Whether their purpose is strictly medical or offensive/defensive in nature is impossible to tell. Background Hel is the daughter of Loki and Administrator for Helheim, a newly formed government formed through secession from the Aesir and Midgard. Claiming an independent state, Helheim entered a treaty with the Aesir called “The Pact of the Fallen”. In return for their independence, Helheim would receive the corpses of all natural deaths from Midgard. These corpses would be rendered at Helheim for the recollection of useful materials – organs, minerals, gene stock, etc. Hel’s relationship to Loki is not well understood, although Loki claims she is his daughter. Loki’s Aesir wife, Sigyn, long destroyed in battle claimed otherwise. Her origins are dubious at best and although Loki has had dealings with the Children of the YMIR, it is not known how Hel was created. It is known only that when ODIN discovered her existence that he emphatically demanded that she be removed from Midgard. Loki complied, but has never forgotten, nor forgiven, the exile of his daughter. Preferred Weapons Hel is an Adept of the World Tree and has significant experience in modifying the underlying mechanisms. If she were to participate in any combat, it would undoubtedly revolve about the application of Cyberspace. Battlefield Role Hel was not developed to fulfill any role. All Aesir who have encountered her report she is a non-combatant. She is a competent leader, however, which leaves no doubt that she would be a worthy adversary if hostilities between Aesir and Helheim began. Gallery 1213654950.jpg Hel.jpg Hela.jpg Category:Mythology Category:Gods